The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
A stereoscopic display device for stereoscopically displaying an object (for example, a tree) has been known for a while. The stereoscopic display device stereoscopically displays an object by displaying an object image for a left eye to be observed only by a left eye of a viewer and an object image for a right eye to be observed only by a right eye of the viewer while shifting relative to each other their display positions on a display screen.
Now, when one object image among the object image for a left eye and the object image for a right eye extends to an end portion on the left or right of the display screen, a non-matching portion that does not match that object image may occur in the other object image. This non-matching portion occurs at one of the end portions on the left and right of the display screen.
In such a case, since a parallax is not applied to the non-matching portion, there is a possibility that it becomes hard for the viewer to stereoscopically view the non-matching portion. Thus, there is a possibility that some viewers may experience an odd feeling towards the non-matching portion, and, further, towards a stereoscopic object image which is the stereoscopically displayed object.
In relation to such an issue, the technology described in JP H7-143524A (hereinafter, patent document 1) causes floating windows in which no object image is drawn to be displayed at the left and right end portions of the display screen. The non-matching portion ceases to be displayed owing to such floating windows, and, thus, an odd feeling towards the stereoscopic object image is reduced.